


My Only Curse is You

by MegaFrost4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt Steve Rogers, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, M/M, Protective Avengers, Stony - Freeform, Thanos gives an Ultimatum, Tony Stark Feels, Torture, Whatever it takes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Tony's worst fears came true when he finally arrived
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"You have my respect, Stark..." The Mad Titan slowly knelt down, Tony gasping for breath and coughing up blood. "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." He stands back up. "I hope they remember you..." He says respectfully.

Tony sees the gauntlet raised, all four Infinity Stones aiming brightly towards him.

" _Stop..._ " Stephen Strange desperately calls out. "Spare his life, and I'll give you the Stone."

Tony panicked. _No, this is_ _exactly what we were not trying to do!_

"No tricks, wizard."

"No tricks..." Stephen said, defeated. He held his hand out, and a star transformed as it came towards him into the Time Stone. He gave it to Thanos.

Thanos hesitated, eyeing the Sorcerer Supreme one more time, before placing it into his gauntlet. Reeling from the feel, he felt good. He turned to Tony again.

"My word is my bond..." Using the Stones, he healed Tony.

Tony took three seconds to get over the shock, then flew after Thanos before the portal closed.

"We better hurry..." Stephen told everyone, who boarded the Guardians ship, heading to Earth.

* * *

Wanda stood over Vision protectively as the winds around them picked up. Black and blue smoke swirled around, and out stepped through Thanos.

"We are out of time..." Vision called her focus back to him.

"Cap?" Bruce clenched the Hulkbuster's fists. "That's him."

Steve gulped. "All right, stay sharp...give her all the time you need to-"

Tony crashed into Thanos' back, who growled at the interruption. He grabbed Tony by the neck and threw him off. The Iron Man roughly landed at Wanda's feet.

"Stark?" Wanda was surprised, to say the least.

"What are you still doing here? Come on!" He leads them away, back into the battlefield. Picking Vision up, they fly back into the Wakandan laboratory.

"Wait..." Vision grunts. "Wanda...it's ok..." Tony steps back. 

"I can't, I..."

"It's all right...you could never hurt me." Vision takes her hand, and places it on his head, on the Stone. "I just feel you..."

Wanda takes a look at Tony, who nods his head, then begins to destroy everything she ever wanted.

"I love you..." Vision's whispers his final words, and the Stone explodes into tiny pieces. 

Tony is thrown back and out of the building onto the field, where it is eerily quiet. He stands up to see Thanos walking towards him.

" _STARK!_ " Thanos shouts, as he drags a struggling body with him. He holds it up by the neck, and to everyone's horror, it was-

"Steve?" If it were not for the suit of armor holding him up, he would have collapsed. He holds his hands up.

"Uh, uh, uh..." He squeezes the captain's neck. "One wrong move, and it'll be his last...Give. Me. The. Stone."

"We-we destroyed it, we-" Tony is cut off as he watches Thanos use the Time Stone to reverse time itself to Vision.

" _NO!_ " Wanda's cries alerted him, and he saw Vision's body pulled by the force of the Space Stone to Thanos' feet. Wanda is thrown back by the Power Stone, and before anyone else could make a move, Vision goes limp.

Steve does not get up.

"I understand the sacrifices..." Thanos addresses the Avengers. "I value your integrity...but this is the only way..."

Thunder cracks across the sky as Thanos places the last stone into his gauntlet. Using all of his powers, the Titan can only slow down the Asgardian's attack. Everyone shields their eyes at the brightness the God of Thunder wielded. 

Thanos is panting, in so much pain.

"I told you..." Thor said angrily. "You'd die for that." He presses Stormbreaker deeper into Thanos' chest.

"You...you should've..." Thanos strains. He looks up. "You should've gone for the _head_..." He smiles, and snaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers began to wake up, his head pounding, and his neck sore. He coughed up a little blood, peeling his tired eyes open. He smelled metal, enjoying the coolness on his cut cheek. His mind caught up with him, and he sat up, but felt dizzy.

He was not in Wakanda...

" _Ah, you're awake..._ " Steve went through whiplash, not recognizing where he was, but who was speaking to him. Thanos stepped into the light, the only light coming from above in this cold, dark room. His hands were clasped behind his back, but he still towered over Steve menacingly. "Welcome to the _Sanctuary II_. You will find yourself perfectly safe...from anyone who wishes to ever have a chance of finding you." Hope dwindled on Steve's face. Thanos smiled. "Don't worry...I brought you company, if you behave."

"Wha-" Steve cried out as Thanos punched him into next week. He was thankful it was not the gauntlet that did the deed. He spat, then cracked his neck. "I can do this all day..."

"I know you can...and I never want to disappoint." Thanos punched him again, then kicked him in the ribs, and Steve winced as a few more ribs broke. "As fun as this is, I have another matter to attend to, not that you'll be going anywhere."

Steve was left cowering in the fetal position, the only light he had hovering over him vanishing with the slamming of the door.

" _Don't relax just yet...I have been give a second chance at life, and I will not disappoint our lord again..._ "

Steve's blood ran cold when he felt a venomous voice breathe down his neck.

* * *

"Did you make yourself comfortable, Stark?" Thanos walked into the other room down the hall.

Tony stood defiantly pissed, as his armor was stripped from him. He vaguely remembered what happened, but it was too fast to process.

_Everyone screamed and cried as half of all life disappeared into a cloud of dust, back to the Earth from whence they came. Thanos shoved Thor out of the way, yanked Stormbreaker out of his chest, and picked an unconscious Steve Rogers back up._

_"No, please, please, don't hurt him!" Tony begged,_ begged, _on his knees in front of the makeshift god._

_Thanos laughed. He was going to enjoy himself now that the work was done. Revenge is sweet, so they say._

_"Oh, what I'm going to do to him...I'm going to enjoy...very much." He threw the captain over his shoulder. "You're welcome to join, as this is all for you. Anyone who dares to defy me must always face the consequences. But you...well, you challenged me over and over and over again. You are my curse, Stark...and I'm going to end it...now." Thanos turned around to address the shocked Avengers. "Make any sudden movements, and your captain dies a slow and painful death, without honor or hope for salvation."_

_Tony looks up pleadingly._

_"Come." Thanos commanded._

_The three went through the portal, and the weight of what all just happened within the last few minutes finally hit everyone. Devastation was not accurate enough._

"You seem to have been a host before, once upon a time..." Tony played it off, like he always does when he is beyond terrified, because he is wounded on a ship in outer space for the second time today, only this time, he was in big trouble. Steve was somewhere near death, and Thanos had all of the Infinity Stones, having just killed half of the universe.

And what was he going to do?

"I've been known to leave an impression wherever I go..."

"And, this, uh... _thing_ we're doing. This personal vendetta against me, right? Why is he here, then? Why not just take me, torture me, kill me, call it a day? Then you can run off to your home, rebuild it, whatever, and just be done with it all..."

"Stark, you think so little of me...you see, I am just like you in more ways than one. I will not rest until I have exacted revenge on my enemies. And in order to utterly crush you...I need to know my enemy, and through _this_ ," He showed off his Stones. Tony shrunk back slightly. "I know the only thing that really gets to you is hurting those closest to you...starting with your estranged _husband_."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve remained still as he watched the voice smoothly circle around him to face him.

"We've not bee properly introduced..." He bowed, yet still had this air about him. "My name is Ebony Maw, loyal servant of Thanos, the universe's messiah. And you must be Steve Stark-Rogers, formerly known as Captain America. Take a seat-"

An invisible force threw Steve up and back into a stone-cut chair that hurt his ribs.

"You are our honored guest, after all..." Maw's face contorted into a sickening grin.

"Wh-why me?" Steve inwardly cursed himself for sounding so weak. He was terrified, though. He had no idea how to deal with...this.

"Personally, I've never known. It is said that you humans are driven by...emotions, and well, this _Tony Stark_ a few years ago dared to destroy the entire Chitauri army single-handedly, ruining our master's plan to save your little world." Maw got in Steve's face. "And you, well...you are his mate, and can be used for...Thanos' purpose of exacting revenge on Stark, as he does care a great deal about you, wouldn't you say?"

Steve thought for the longest that he did, until that day when-

"Oh, you still think he's moved on? Unfortunately for you, he still loves you..." A wrinkled, gray hand traced Steve's quivering jaw, and he had never been so scared in all of his life. "Does that answer your question?"

Steve did not answer, but let out a breath he was holding when Maw turned away from him.

"I understand that this is your first time away from your home planet? Congratulations..." He came back with that smile on his face. "Let me show you what all you have to look forward to."

A dagger made its appearance, hovering dangerously close in between Steve's eyes.

"You have obviously never seen anything like me before...the same goes for me...let's get to know each other a little better, shall we?"

Steve hissed as the dagger began to cut into his cheek.

"You seem like a clean-shaven sort of fellow. This look obviously isn't working out for you, I mean, you are an absolute mess."

With just the blade, Maw gave Steve a clean shave, but Steve would not give him the satisfaction of screaming in pain.

"Oh, dear..." The alien took his thumb, and roughly rubbed over the cuts, and it _stung_. "What a mess, indeed. No matter."

"If you want to get to know me so well..." Steve swallowed. "You'll know that I've fought every day of my life. Torture doesn't get to me like your other victims."

"No, you're right...I've already read your mind." Steve's stomach dropped. "I know the only way to get through to you. As you can see, though, he's a little, tied up, at the moment..."

Steve jerked. "Listen, you got what you wanted. Half of the universe is gone. You won...and we lost. Just let him go, or-" His throat constricted without Maw even flinching.

"Or else what? Clearly, you've never fought a real war, Captain, as you have never been a prisoner of war. Yes, he won...I never doubted him for a second in all my years of service. But you have not yet experienced true loss..."

Steve heaved as Maw released his neck, and he could feel the bruises start to color.

"What was it you said, 'you can do this all day'?" Maw laughed softly. "I would _love_ to see you try..."


End file.
